The delivery of therapeutic gases to treat a medical condition or symptom is, in its broadest sense, generally known. The most common known application is the delivery of oxygen via nasal cannula to patients. Other commonly recognized therapeutic gases include oxygen, nitrous oxide, xenon, helium, carbon dioxide and various combinations of each, also usually delivered by nasal cannula. With the exception of oxygen, which is frequently prescribed for home use, most of these gases are only delivered in highly controlled medical settings using large volume gas cylinders.
There do not appear to be any products on the market for the self-administration of portable handheld therapeutic gases with the exception of devices that deliver quick “blasts” of oxygen, intended specifically for those performing sports activities in high elevation settings.
There are a handful of patents and published applications describing aspects of the administration of smaller doses of therapeutic gases, however they all differ greatly from the disclosed device and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,070 describes an inhalation device for a person suffering from asthma or bronchospasm where the outlet valve of the gas canister is adapted to be activated by the inhalation of the person independent of the activation of the gas canister. U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,649 describes a portable gas operating inhaler which incorporates a drug storage chamber such that the compressed gas fluidizes and aerosolizes the drug to produce a drug cloud. U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,556 describes an inhalant composition for reducing stress that incorporates nitrogen, oxygen, an inert gas, carbon dioxide, and an anesthetic agent present in a proportion insufficient to produce anesthesia. The described use is primarily for cigarette smoking cessation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,844 describes a portable gas-assisted dispensing of medication not using a fluorocarbon propellant. U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0046546 describes a dispenser for carbon dioxide to deliver small volumes of the gases to patients in a manner where the gas infuses into a body region in order to bathe the mucous membranes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,801 describes a nitrous oxide delivery system wherein nitrous oxide flows when the user bites on a rear mouthpiece, the nitrous being used for a calming effect for going through cigarette cessation. U.S. Patent 2009/0071474 describes a complex apparatus for administering small volumes of medical gases, the apparatus having a housing, a cassette, gas cartridges and a patient supply interface. It further includes such elements as a gas sensor, a blender chamber, a first valve, a second valve, a mounting means and a radio chip, all designed for delivery of smaller doses of therapeutic gases but limited to healthcare inpatient or outpatient settings.
It is common for persons to take mild oral sedatives such as Valium prior to stressful encounters such as a surgical procedure. Oral sedatives have a variety of disadvantages in that they take several minutes to an hour to achieve their desired effect, their effect may last longer than the person needs and, because they are metabolized through the digestive system, liver and kidneys, the drugs may cause nausea, vomiting, or other undesirable symptoms. In settings where sedatives must be given to calm combative patients, oral medications cannot usually be given as they are too difficult, or take too long, to administer. In that environment, often intravenous, intramuscular, or subcutaneous injections of sedatives or other drugs are administered (such as Propofol or Zolam). There are disadvantages associated with injections or IVs. For one, a sharp needle is employed, which, during the resulting tussle with a combative person can strike unintended targets. The needle can cause unnecessary bleeding and/or pain to the recipient. This type of administration can take several minutes to achieve its effect. There is a need for a handheld method and device to administer an immediate, painless, therapeutic effect that is minimal in side effects and is short acting.
None of the described prior art solves the problem of how to deliver an immediate mild or moderate sedative or anesthesia, pain reliever, pain tolerance enhancer or other therapeutic agent to a voluntary or involuntary recipient in a variety of medical, ambulatory, or even non-medical settings. None of the described prior art describes a handheld portable delivery device for the immediate administration by a licensed professional or individual to self-administer a small short-acting dose of a therapeutic gas, for purposes such as mild or moderate sedation. There remains a need for a device and method to quickly and painlessly administer or to have an individual self-administer a short-acting therapeutic agent to a human or mammal experiencing distress or other undesirable symptoms. The delivery needs to be easy to administer without requiring the patient to synchronize their breathing with the delivery device (the way asthma inhalers do), so that it may be used even on involuntary recipients or those who are hyperventilating. The delivery device needs to be safe so that it is not inadvertently administered. It needs to be in a delivery system that enables effective flow and volume control.
In accordance with the present invention, devices and methods are disclosed for delivering an immediate mild to moderate therapeutic agent to a human or mammal in distress.
An objective of the disclosure is a device and method for immediate and painless treatment of undesirable symptoms.
An objective of the disclosure is a device and method for licensed professionals in a variety of settings to quickly, safely, and easily calm, sedate, increase pain tolerance, or provide mild to moderate anesthesia to combative, agitated, or nervous persons or mammals.
An objective of the disclosure is a device and method to enable a person to self-administer a small dose of a fast-acting therapeutic agent in a variety of settings.
An objective of the disclosure is a device and method for administering a therapeutic agent when oral, intramuscular, intravenous, suppositories, or other forms of administration are difficult or impractical.
An objective of the disclosure is a device for delivery of a therapeutic gas where the person need not synchronize their breathing with the device's delivery.
An objective of the disclosure is a portable and handheld device capable of delivering a fast-acting therapeutic agent.
An objective of the disclosure is a portable hand held device for the delivery of a therapeutic gas, the device comprising: a gas cylinder holding a predetermined amount of compressed therapeutic gas for individual use; the gas cylinder protected by a handheld insulated housing and further having at its top end a nozzle outlet in communication with a ball valve assembly comprising a spring, a ball valve and a push pin connected to a compression trigger, such that, upon compression of the trigger, the gas flows upward through the device and emits out from the nozzle outlet.
An objective of the disclosure is a portable handheld device for holding and delivering a therapeutic gas, the device comprising: a handheld insulated housing capable of holding a cylinder of therapeutic gas, the housing having at its top end a nozzle outlet and further having a ball valve assembly in communication with a lance for penetrating a seal on the cylinder, such that when a compression trigger is compressed following release of a safety lock, an individual dose of gas flows upward through the device and emits out through the nozzle outlet.
An objective of the disclosure is a portable handheld gas delivery device where one may easily adjust the concentration of gas the patient receives.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying figures, wherein, by way of illustration and example, several exemplary embodiments of the present invention are disclosed.